


Divide and Conquer

by lunarmare



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Sekigahara Exchange 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarmare/pseuds/lunarmare
Summary: Takakage worries for the state of the land after his death. Sekigahara dawns near, and the Mori clan makes its choice.





	

“Sooner or later, a great conflict will tear this land apart again. But the Mouri must not be involved.”

The candlelight flickers. Shadows dance across the faces of the three men that sit before Kobayakawa Takakage. Where he sat, his father once sat. Where they sat, he once sat. They take in every word, silent and solemn, and nod. Takakage takes out a familiar three arrows by his side, handing one each out.

“Remember the spirit of unity. Help each other out, make sure to support one another. That way, we will not fall.”

His line of sight dips. From their faces, he sees their hands reaching out to hold him up. Terumoto’s eyes glisten with worry. Hiroie’s strong grip keeps him from collapsing. Hideaki was the first to move to his side. The arrows are left on the ground in the midst of the rush, and Takakage gives a grateful, weak grin.

“Thank you. I will make sure to help you all to the best as I can. There is no need to worry, I’m still here.” Takakage regains his composure, and reaches to gather back the arrows. Tying a knot is harder with a weak grip, but they the bundle remains in place. That makes him happy. Every document sent and approved, be it heading to another daimyo’s hands or to the repository makes the day meaningful. Fresh white sheets piling on his table, a candle that burns long enough, and dark ink that someone helps him to make are what brightens Takakage’s later days. When he is free, he watches the garden’s stillness. At night, he ponders about when he started to appreciate the softness of his futon, and the silence of his room. While his senses weaken, he can still feel seawater crashing on a rocky boat crossing the Seto Inland Sea, and the galloping of a horse through forests of trees or men. He can no longer count the years that passed with his hands, and falls asleep when he tries to.

Takakage hears voices. He sees his family by the bedside. Thinking has become hard, he wonders what to say, what plans to be made for the clan. There is a strategy where he can convey his thoughts over without needing a brush, or a fading voice. Visualize, then execute. There’s something that can be done to ease the suffering of the people. The people who are near tears by the bedside. Maybe he can consult his family, but Terumoto and Hideaki are sobbing. He could ask his family.   
He sees his family by the window.

Smoke rises to become clouds, lighter than air, but unshaken by wind. It feels alien, to be so far from the world he knew. Every sight and voice gathers here, but no one here can reach out. 

At the end of his fingertips are Terumoto and Hiroie. At different ends of his hands, in faraway distant lands.

“You mustn’t do that. If you have too many attachments, you might end up a wandering ghost.”

“Father…”

Motonari lounges in the shade of a cherry tree, scrolling through words.

“They were right about you. Intelligent, virtuous, capable, benevolent. Even now you can’t let go of it can you?”

“Do you not feel worried for the future of the Mouri clan?” Takakage frowns.

“I guess we once did, but everyone ends up here.” Hanbei smirks, sharing part of the shade. “I mean, Hideyoshi-sama fared well without me, but then again he has Kanbei with him. Now we’re waiting for him to join us. I miss his piggyback rides.”

“Even so, when the land is about to plunge into turmoil…”

“You don’t trust the rest? That can be understandable, but not everything lasts forever.” Motonari rises with a lazy stretch, and walks over to his son’s side. “Whether the Mouri clan lives to see tomorrow, whatever we have done is already part of the process.”  
Takakage lowers his gaze apprehensively. Motonari chuckles, and takes a glance downwards.

“They’re all good kids. That’s thanks to you.”

-

Mitsunari meets Terumoto’s quivering with a steely glance. Within the topmost room in the keep, only the two are present. The day they choose to meet was a good day, where the birds would celebrate a clear sky with elated chirping. “There is tension growing within the land. I fear there may be conflict within the near future.”

“I-Indeed… Ever since Uncle passed away, it’s worrying that someone may take advantage of the situation…”

“That is why we need all the support we can get. To protect Lord Hideyori and ensuring the stability of the land.” He taps his metal fan in his palm audibly. “If Ieyasu is allowed to seize power, we can’t turn a blind eye on him.”

“Is there going to be another conflict?”

“Possibly.”

“T-Then I’m not talking part!”

“Excuse me?” Mitsunari’s fist slams down on his wooden desk. Terumoto shrieks softly, but does not flinch. "You would forsake your duty as one of the Five Elders to protect the clan?”

“No…! Never! Just that if war really does break out, won’t that be destroying the harmony that Lord Hideyoshi tried so hard to build? Not just that… I don’t want my people to die! Or you or Lord Hideyori!” Terumoto catches his breath. Mitsunari bites his lower lip, and sits down on the floor.

“I don’t want that either.” His voice dropping to a rarely seen softness. “Right now, people are already taking sides. Many are siding with Ieyasu, even those who I thought I could trust.”

Terumoto sees worry reflected in the face sitting across him, the closed distance exposing the dark circles he had as well. “This is not an order. I’m begging you.” His words trail off at the end.

“Mitsunari-dono…”

“With the Mouri’s strength, you can make a difference.” 

“B-But… I’m not a good general… I don’t think I can win a battle…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Mitsunari lifts his head. The two men meet eye to eye.

“Just please, protect Lord Hideyori and Lady Chacha here. I’ll go deal with Ieyasu. All I need is your support.”

“In that case… I hate war, but I hate not being able to help more. I’ll make sure everyone here is safe…! So come back victorious.”

Elation beams across Mitsunari’s face, and he bows his head.

“Thank you. I will, commander.”

Two men look up at where moon meets sky, under the shadow of Nakatsu castle. Kikkawa Hiroie bows to the sullen lord of the castle, a man his uncle called enemy and then friend. Memories of drafted letters praise his benevolence, none which show in appearance or demeanour. The sounds of the surrounding forest threaten to drown out their conversation.

“So you wish to betray your lord.” Kanbei’s voice was solemn like a cathedral bell.

“I don’t care what anyone calls it. As long as the clan’s survival can be ensured, I’ll do anything.”

“You have plenty of men. If you side with Mitsunari like the rest of the Mouri, you could outnumber Ieyasu.”

“Since when did numbers mean anything? Even you would know better than that.” Hiroie replies unflinchingly. “Especially when the people leading them are incapable.”

"You think your lord is incapable?”

Hiroie clenches his fist momentarily, gritting his teeth. “He’s indecisive, puts himself down, and worries too much...! I know that better than anyone else.”

Kanbei fixes his gaze on Hiroie like an owl spotting prey. He knows he chose the right words, as his acute ears pick up restrained emotion. 

“That’s why I need this deal to go through. He doesn’t need to know anything if that means he can live.” Hiroie goes down onto his knee, and bows his head.

“To be associated with both factions is a pragmatic course of action. Assuming if Mitsunari’s side wins, I assume you are aware of the consequences that await you.”

“Of course.”

Kanbei shuts his eyes, and takes a moment of deep thought. His steely gaze inspects Hiroie’s kneeling form momentarily.

“Mouri Terumoto is a fool if he does not recognize the worth of those under him. Kobayakawa Takakage would be turning in his grave if he is watching.”

They knew his uncle well.

“Getting across to Ieyasu won’t be a problem. In the meantime, think of how to save your own neck if the worst happens.”

Hiroie prostrates himself.

“Get inside. There are details to be worked out.”

-

“Kanbei is right.” Takakage folds his hands, watching light dance across the sky. From black, comes a rush of red and blue. Light drapes down like a stage curtain, all with a wave of the hand. “Or rather, he was right.”

“He’s right on a lot of things.” Hanbei chomps on a peach messily. “I think I taught him that.”

“I guess so.” Takakage chuckles. “This is indeed a problem with no easy solution. I will need time to work on this.”

“Well, we have all the time in the world here.” Motonari rests his back against trunk of the tree, letting reddened leaves fall drop on his hat.

“Indeed we do, but those after us do not. I look forward to how they will answer.”

The fragrance of incense wafts through the air, filling the air with the scent of wishes. Hanbei reaches out, as if trying to grab the thin white streaks of smoke. “Oh, they’re sending prayers!” With his hand, Hanbei traces S-U-R-E within a stray waft. Another one gets a M-A-Y-B-E. A cheeky puff of air sends it reeling back.

“I’m no god, much less a god of strategy.” Motonari watches the streaks dance by him amusingly. “If I could grant wishes, I’d like to be down there and record everything I see.”

“Reading is supposed to be fun, Motonari-kou. That’s hell you’re walking into.”

“I look forward to reading it.” Takakage relaxes, and lies down on the grass.

“Say Takakage. If you could change anything, would you do so?”

Takakage turns towards his father, his answer ready. “There is no need to. After all, we’re not the writers. I trust those in the clan to make their own decisions.”

The clouds drift across the Mino sky, and the earth starts to rumble. The fog cloaking Sekigahara parts.

**Author's Note:**

> The personalities of Mouri Terumoto, Kikkawa Hiroie and Kobayakawa Hideaki are drawn from Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou, a mobile game made as a spinoff to the original series. Part of the fic is inspired by Takakage's story mode from SW4-II.


End file.
